Sensuality
by DySolo
Summary: L/R DB Series. Number 16. The morning after Spencer tells Lila he loves her. No Spoilers.


**Title: Sensuality  
****Series Information: I think this is 16 in Lila and Reid's section. It follows...Family? Yes, Family.  
****Pairing: Pure Lila and Reid. All the way.  
****Author's Notes: I never really believe that anything I write is in a sense "Good". It could all use more, but I love, love love this piece. I loved writing it. I love how it felt when I read it. I love the couple, the warmth that I think that this shows they have for each other. It's probably my favorite thing that I have wrote in a long time. I hope you guys love it as much as I loved writing for it. And as well, I do want to Thank you guys for reading so far, I love you all for every review you've given and every alert or favorite. It's great and you are all wonderful.  
****Rating: I think it's a pretty straight T. There's no detailed sex scene or anything, though It sure does lead to one, I bet!  
Summary: The morning after Spencer tells Lila he loves her.**

* * *

He wakes up the next morning, alone. It's slightly frightening at first, remembering the fact she had woken up and asked if he really said the words. Did she really not feel that way? He pads his way, slowly and nervous, into the kitchen and breathes a sigh of relief when he spots her at the stove. He walks behind her and wraps his arms around her, burying his face in neck, breathing her in.

"I thought you were gone." He says, holding on to her tighter, when she tenses at the sudden move.

He feels her relax and lean into his touch, her hand moving to his hair, fingers massaging his scalp before she turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Why would you think that?" She asks, her voice soft.

He shakes his head. It doesn't matter now, she's there. He leaves kisses down her neck, over her shoulder as her hand goes back in his hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, Spence." She says, a little confused at his actions.

"I love you." He tells her again, needing to hear her say it now he knows she's awake, that she understands what he's saying.

She breathes in, deeply, her chest rising against his. Her hand moves from his hair, her fingertips against his neck, her thumb running over his jaw line until he lifts his head to look at her.

"I love you." He repeats, locking eyes with her and she smiles up at him.

"I love you too, Spencer."

His eyes close at the words, he leans his forehead against hers. She was still here and she loved him. She pushes him back a few moments later.

"Go, sit. I'm making you breakfast. You're going to make me burn it." She says it with a smile, though he can still see the curious look in her eye at his behavior. He kisses her before he half-listens, leaning against the structured wall that separates the kitchen from the living room. She notices and shakes her head, a small smirk at her lips as she turns back to the pancakes. He takes the moment to take her in. Her long blonde hair is down, wavy and crazy from sleep against her back. She's wearing a white sleeveless undershirt or 'a wife beater' Morgan had called it. Spencer didn't like the term though, not understanding why anyone would nickname a shirt something so vile. He concentrates on hers though, it's snug against her skin and the red stripes of her bra peeks out from one of the straps and bleeds through the shirt slightly. It's oddly attractive he muses as his eyes continue to run over her. She's not wearing any pants, her long toned and tanned legs completely visible. Her underwear don't match the color of her bra, breaking one of her own rules. She had mentioned it once while getting ready one of the days he had visited her on set once they had started dating. In the case that she got lucky, she teased, her bra and panties had to match. She had winked after, but he never not seen them match. Maybe it meant something that they didn't today, but he wasn't going to profile her underwear choice. They were black today, with matching trim and seemed to have some kind of design. Matches, he assumed. They covered her more than most of her underwear did and seemed more comfortable than all that he had seen.

"Are you checking me out, Spencer?" Her tone's teasing as he slowly raises his eyes to her face. She's looking over her shoulder at him, amused smirk on her lips. He feels his ears burning, but the blush doesn't rise to his face.

"I was just examining your choice of underwear."

She chuckles as she looks at them.

"Cute right? They say light my fire."

"I didn't see that."

She chuckles as she moves closer to him, two plates in her hands.

"Maybe you need to be closer." She says as she moves past him to the living room. He smells her perfume as she passes, breathing it in. His whole apartment used to smell like her for days after her visits. He had missed it while they weren't talking. He follows her, sitting on the couch. He's not much of a breakfast person, usually a cup of coffee does the trick before he's out the door, but today he eats her pancakes. She watches him, a little doubt in her eyes.

"They're good right? I don't usually have breakfast, Dante just brings me my tea and we're gone. I haven't made pancakes since I was like…six with my dad."

He smiles. He would tell her they were amazing even if they weren't. He wonders if that has to do with the love feeling or if he just doesn't want to disappoint her. Regardless, he doesn't have to lie, they're decent, way better than he could have managed.

"They're great." He tells her and her eyes flash with excitement, pride? He can't tell. She leans in and gives him a sticky kiss that he gladly returns.

"I love you." She breathes against his lips before she smiles. She kisses him again, seemingly unable to resist. He doesn't mind and his breakfast is quickly forgotten as she kisses him again, the chasteness of the first two kisses gone. Her hands move to either side of his face and his hands reach out to grab at her hips. She seems to be on the same page that he's on when she moving to her knees before settling on his lap, her hands moving from his face to grip at his shirt. His hands move across the lace, under the thin white top, flush against her skin. It's soft and warm against his fingertips. She breaks the kiss to breath, resting her forehead against his, her hands resting on her shoulders, as if trying to keep her grounded, upright.

"I love you." She repeats, breathlessly. It sends a shiver through his spine and his fingers curl into her skin. The action causes her to arch, pressing her torso into his. His lips fall to her shoulders, unable to keep his lips off of her. He brushes his lips against the base of her neck, before he speaks again, repeating her words before kissing up her neck, each kiss punctuated with another statement of love. Her hands bury back in his hair, soft sweet sounds of approval coming from her lips. As his lips brush against her ear, she pulls back to look him straight in the eye and he sees the look of pure desire.

"Take me to bed." her voice is rough and there's not an ounce of question in her voice. It's not a request, but a demand and one he follows quickly.


End file.
